Seddie Love Story
by Girlzlove
Summary: This is s story about Carly being in Italy. Sam and Freddie give their relationship a second chance. Melanie is back but is it for good. Melanie is dating spencer but isSam and Carly really okay with it. Freddie is cousin's with Lola and is second generation cousins with Dana Cruz.


Chapter 1: Mel's Back

Sam's POV

"Hey Sam. Can I talk to you?" Freddie asked walking towards my locker.

I grabbed my stuff and closed my locker. Today was the first day of senior year and the first day of school without Carly. Carly left two months ago to Italy to be with her dad. We talk everyday on the phone, text all the time and video chat every week. I miss her it's not the same without her. It has also been two months since the phone conversation with Freddie. Carly knows I'm still in love with Freddie, and she told me she kissed him before she left assuring me it meant nothing. I was mad at first, but she did say it meant nothing and I believe her. I just hope she comes back soon. I really do want Freddie back, but without Carly, I cannot make a choice.

"Sam? Sam!" Freddie yelled catching my attention.

"Oh. Sorry I was just thinking about Carly." I said trying to avoid his eyes.

"Have you been avoiding me since Carly left?" He asked me.

"No, I just had a lot going on with my Best Friend leaving, my mom going to Vegas, oh and to make things worse my twin sister is coming back." I said.

Melanie is my identical twin sister. Yes, We are identical but our personalities are complete opposites. We used to be very close like inseparable like how Carly and I are, but we have been distant ever since she went to boarding school. Two years ago when she came and met Freddie, which still believes she doesn't exist, we reconnected and we are close again but not as close as we use to be.

"You're still on that!" He yelled rolling his eyes.

I grabbed my phone and scrolled to it until I found the picture of us from last Christmas when I went to visit her. I tapped on it and gave Freddie my phone. He looked at it and dropped his mouth open.

"OH MY GOSH!" He exclaimed

"You really didn't believe me." I asked him grabbing my back my phone.

"At first, I didn't, but when I went on that date with her I knew she was real." He said

"How?" I asked

He grabbed my hand and pulled me into a kiss. I responded immediately after a few seconds he pulled away.

"That's how because you kiss better… oh I'm Sorry I didn't-."

I pulled him into a second kiss.

"Well looks like I'm interrupting something." Someone said.

I pulled away and turn around.

"Melanie!" I exclaimed running to my sister.

"Hey. Question why is the lights off and no one home." She asked me pulling away.

"Oh Mom left to Vegas, so I'm living alone with Spencer always coming over of course." I said.

"Hey Melanie, nice to see you again." Freddie said giving her a small hug.

"Hey Freddie Nice to see you too." Mel said.

"Hey I thought you said you guys broke up three months ago."

"Well we did but um.." I started. I didn't know what to say. Are we back together or what?

" I kissed her because she means the world to me." Freddie started and turned towards me and grabbed my hands and said.

"I love you. Will you please be mine again?"

"Yes as long as you promise that I'll always be yours." I said.

He nodded and then kissed me. After a minute I pull away.

"I love you too." I said.

"Awe… Well I hate to break it to you, but you'll be late to class." Mel Said.

Freddie looked like if he just saw a ghost. I rolled my eyes and grabbed his hand.

"Come on Nerd let's go" I said waving bye to my sister.

Melanie's POV

As I see the couple leaving I pull out my phone and dial Carly's number. I walked to Spencers apartment and knocked on the door. "Hello" a males voice said. He sounded familiar.

"Hi is Carly there?" I asked

"Yeah, who's this?" he asked.

"Her friend Melanie." I said.

"Oh. Hey Mel it's Griffin I'll pass you to Carly." He said

"Hey Mel." She said once she answered the phone.

"Hey. So um you and Griffin?" I asked her

" Oh. Yeah we reconnected up here he moved about a year ago. He sold his peewee babaies a year after we broke up. We started dating last month." She said.

"Oh how did Sam and Spenncer react to this?" I asked.

"Let's just say I had a three hour conversation with my dad because of them." Carly said.

"Ah, so I have to tell you something." I said.

"Yeah what?" She asked.

"Seddie got back together." I said

"Oh that's great.I have to video chat them later." She said. Spencer opened the door and asked who I was talking to and I said Carly and he grabbed my phone.

"Hey Carly" he said walking inside as I followed.

Spencer and I are dating we've been dating for about two months. He came to see me and with the permission of Sam and Carly he asked me out. After ten mintues he came back.

"Hey Baby" he said kissing me.

I kissed back with as much hunger as him.

"I missed you so much."He said spinning me around.

"I missed you too and I have a surprise for you." I said.

"Oh what is it?" He asked.

"You have to wait until Sam cousin, who is back with Freddie" I frowned and I laughed.

 **Review I will try to be consistant with this.**

 **First Seddie Story on this new fanfic I had.**


End file.
